


Three and one

by Dominatrix



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Maybe a little AU in the end, Romance, but not really, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Joan was driven mad by the way Sherlock wrote texts, and one time she didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three and one

**1.**

The single "pling" sound of her phone almost made Joan jump out of the bath tub before she forced her heartbeat to slow down. With a lazy move she dried her hands with the towel next to the bathtub and reached out for her phone. Sighing she opened up Sherlock’s message.

**G. called. Needs me. Talk 2 u l8er.**

Joan had to look at her phone thrice before she understood what Sherlock was trying to tell her. She had no idea how he picked up this horrible way of writing, but she was sure if she would find the person that was responsible for this she would kill him without hesitating.

**2.**

Joan waited for Sherlock. He was very late – they had wanted to meet at twelve, now it was already five past twelve, which was quite unusual, Sherlock never came late if there wasn’t something important in the way – and she almost began to bother as she heard the low sound of her phone. She opened her handbag and fished it out only to see one of Sherlock’s cryptic texts blinking on the display.

**Busy. CU@3.**

She had always asked herself why a genius mind like his couldn’t form proper sentences when writing texts. _I’m sorry, Watson, but I’m quite busy. Can we talk at three? Sorry again if I’m causing you trouble._ Was it really too much to ask for?

**3.**

The nerve-racking noise of her phone ripped Joan out of her dream right into her dark bedroom. She had named this noise the “pling of damnation” and she was mostly right. Although she was always waiting for an important text from Sherlock, the majority of his texts were in the best case a little annoying and in the worst case very disturbing. She reached for her phone on the night desk and blinked as the sudden light made her go blind for a second before she could decipher Sherlock’s message.

 **Need yogurt asap.** This belonged to the disturbing ones. She didn’t really know why he should need yogurt now, but then she immediately asked herself if she really needed to know this. She had got to know the blonde twins, she had seen the handcuffs in the living room, she knew that Sherlock could have quite strange ideas, and she had a very vivid fantasy. So no, she probably didn’t want to know why he needed yogurt. With slow fingers and still dizzy from sleep she started to reply. At least he wrote her and didn’t burst in her room like he used to do in the first week together.

 **It’s three a.m. Are you joking?** _Please. Let it only be a very bad prank_ , she begged silently, her fingers clenched around her phone. She let out a sigh as she heard the low pling and looked at the display only to groan with annoyance.

 **NINJ.** Great. He really meant it. But Joan was used to this kind of madness that Sherlock showed sometimes. Actually, it was a little disturbing that she was used to this.

 **I feared this would be your answer. Don’t hurt yourself. I’m going to sleep now.** She changed her phone into silent mode and put it back on the night desk before she turned around and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

**+1.**

She had begun to get rather bored than annoyed by the frequent texts Sherlock sent her. He seemed to want to share everything he witnessed with her, even if it was just a very ugly dog passing the street. His brain was just too active, and it seemed to Joan that he emptied his head a little by writing her little texts. By now she didn’t bother too much anymore. Another pling. She looked at the display and felt her lips twitch to form a wide smile.

**LY**

She walked down the stairs as silent as she could, careful not to make one of the wooden steps creak under her weight. It wasn’t necessary for her to search him; she always knew where to find him. His body stiffened for a split second as she flung her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his cheek, enjoying the rough texture of his stubbles under the soft skin of her lips, but he soon relaxed as she softly whispered in his ear. “I love you too, you idiot.”


End file.
